Retrouvaille
by Yukkikai
Summary: In a world where you stop aging at the age of 18 and start aging again the moment you found your soulmates so that both of you can grow old together, Sasuke was hoping that he would age, that his wife was truly his soulmates.


An AU I found out on a tumblr post which I found interesting –credit to the real idea owner and I'm sorry that I don't know your name - and would like to make a story out of it. An AU where people stop aging at age of 18 and start aging again when they finally found their soulmate so they can grow old together. Isn't that sweet? Welp, enjoy

Eternity.

Uchiha Sasuke had been married to Sakura Haruno/Uchiha for almost 10 years. They met and started dating since the first time he laid eyes on her at a club one night. They thought that they were made for each other.

But in a world where you stop aging at the age of 18 and start aging again when you met your soul mates, Sasuke expected himself to grow a little bit more…old or perhaps less child-like. Sakura expected that she would already have wrinkles under her eyes -because for Goddess's sake she's supposedly over 30 now-, unlike her other friends who would whine about the wrinkles they had, she prayed every day that she would start aging even a little bit. Prayed that Sasuke was truly her soulmate. They thought they're made for each other. Guess they were wrong.

But they've been together far too long to let go of each other. Both of them never knew how to love another, so they keep quiet. Each hoping that it might be in their genetic to age a little bit late than the others.

But everything changed since the day Sakura came home after her work as a famous model with a frown.

"Something happened?" Sasuke asked, he left the hot chocolate his wife loved to drink on the coffee table in front of her, she thanked him for it.

"So, Kakashi just told me that I'm going to work with this one new guy. Ugh he so annoying though! Can you believe it? He can't stop flirting with me, even when I told him that I'm married" she puffed her cheeks. "Every. Single. Day. He won't stop bothering me! I really can't stand that guy and Kakashi expect me. Me! To work with him, and the whole shooting gonna be about love too! I really can't believe it" she keep on ranting and ranting about this 'hard-headed idiot' to the point her face was as pink as her hair.

Sasuke just keep quiet. Hearing everything his wife had to rant. Honestly, he only listened half of it.

"-then he said this one thing about me not ag-"

Sasuke perked up at this. Half interested about what the man had said to his wife.

"What did he said?"

"…e-err n-nothing. Just some useless thing about his favorite foods. Yeah, that! He so stupid I tell you"

Sasuke keep silent.

Sakura never talk about this man again after that.

They thought everything going to be back to normal again since Sakura finished the shots with Naruto. But Sasuke noticed something changed with his wife. She had gained weight. Not in a bad way, but in a way where a woman began to fill out her body. Instead of the bubbly and hyperactive and non-stop talking wife he used to, Sakura was now in a state where she was more mature, she acts like how an adult would. Her makeup had gotten thicker, as if she was trying to hide something from him. But he kept quiet about it. Think that it might be an illusion.

Until one day, Sakura came home crying her heart out. In her husband's embrace, she finally confessed it.

"S-Sasuke…I found him…m-my soulmate. *sob* my true soulmate" then she kept on crying and apologizing to him.

Sasuke though hurt, he was not surprised. He saw what happened to his wife during all those time she spend time with the male model, Naruto during the time they were partnered up in a project. He saw the way his wife had started to age both physical and mental.

They divorced after a month, ending their 10 years marriage.

Later on, Sasuke found out that Sakura and Naruto were married exactly 100 days after their divorce. She looked happy with him, so he let her go. They were not meant to be no matter how they seemed to complete each other's flaws.

He decided that since it was confirmed that he has yet to meet with his true soulmate, he wanted to find her. But his works sometimes made him forget about it or for the fact that he had partially given up on finding his soulmate.

S.A.S.U.H.I.N.A

Sasuke was never the type to mingle easily with people especially new people. That's probably why most would just ignore him even during party like this one he and Itachi were attending. Most would prefer to approach the older of the siblings because they know they would not be ignored or insulted just by saying hi.

It was an auction party, where all the noble and wealthy people would gather to show off their wealth by buying things they don't need at the highest price as possible. As usual, instead of joining any sort of conversation, Sasuke opted to enjoy the wine served and observe thing that would be put in the auction. Old cars, old painting, old chair everythings old, he thought.

Then suddenly one particular painting caught his attention. A painting of a man, reaching out toward a goddess while another woman laid on the ground with blood covering her clothes. The art piece brought chills through his bone.

He never realized how long he was staring at the painting until a voice startled him of his reverie.

"Sorry if I surprised you. But it seems to me you have taken an interest for the painting" Sasuke looked at the woman from his left side. The woman was admiring the painting too, she wore an elegant sleeveless black dress with a cut on her right thigh. She had her hair pulled into a long loose braid on her left side. She looked young but then again, one would never question another's age especially in their kind of world. She could be over 50 but still looked 18 just because she stopped aging.

Suddenly the woman's eyes met with his and what he sees took his breath for a second. Lavender colored eyes.

She gave a small smile and hold out her hand to shake with him.

"Hinata Hyuuga, an archivist from Konoha National Museum"

"Huh, history geek huh?" she gave out a small chuckle.

"Pretty much, I collect historical things occasionally for personal pleasure, probably explains why I'm here"

"hn" Sasuke accepted Hinata's hand and he noticed how firm her handshake was for such a small woman.

"Sasuke Uchiha, from the Uchiha Cooperation"

"Ah, the famous twin dragons in the business's world. Such a pleasure meeting you in person"

"I could say the same but I'm afraid I don't know you that much"

"Oh well, we could take care of that small detail later" she said with a little twinkle in her eyes as if teasing him. He smirked, never does he met such a subtle flirt like her.

"So, I'm guessing you know something about this painting?"

"I might know a little bit about it" she continued to admire every details on the painting with a look Sasuke could not decipher.

"Would you like to hear about it? It might be boring though"

"Go on, I'm dying with boredom walking around this auction anyway might as well hear it from a pretty lady instead"

Her laughter sounds like a twinkling bell to his ears. It was quite lovely, Sasuke decided.

"Did you know the story of how our world was created?"

"You mean how our ancestors made a promise with the God about how to make hatred vanish from the world and stuff which resulted with people fall in love far too easily because if not they'll stop aging and would probably kill themselves just because they can't find their soulmate?" Sasuke answered with a little huffed breath.

Hinata's eyes moved toward Sasuke's face with slight recognition in his emotion. He have problem with this soulmate things too.

"Well…at least you know the gist of it. This painting was created by the famous artist called Sai. It was based on a legend. The legend was about a man a prince to be precise, who was so in love with his lover that he was willing to fight the whole kingdom just to prove his love for the princess from a rival kingdom. But sadly, a dear friend of the prince betrayed him greatly by killing the princess hoping that when the princess is gone, she could take the place in his heart instead. Yes, the prince's friend was a woman. The man mourned and cried days and nights for his lose. His love for the princess was too great the Goddess of Love took pity on him and granted him a wish. The Goddess promised that his loved one would be reborn with the same love she once had for him but with a condition that he was patient enough to wait for her. So the Goddess gave him an eternally young body so that he could continue to wait for his lover to come back into his arms. He waited years and years until it turned into a decade and decades turned into century. He grew restless, questioning the goddess's promise to him. Along the time he had waited for his love, he had to suffer slowly by having to watching his other loved one dies one by one right before his eyes. His parents grew old and so does his siblings, even his sibling's sons and daughter were growing old while he stayed his young self. He continued to wait another century for her but still, she was nowhere to be found. He gave up, and ended up killing himself out of loneliness and figured that if his love won't join him in this world he might as well join her. Little did he know, the night he killed himself, the one he was waiting for came knocking in front of his door".

Sasuke could feel himself shivered from the story.

"It's…"

"A tragic love story, don't you think?" Hinata tilted her head a bit with a sad smile on her heart shaped face.

"I think that guy was a fool, if only he waited a little bit more, he could be with her by then"

"Maybe…but then again I think I knew why he did that"

"How?"

"imagine being alive for as long as you can think of, all of your close friends and family growing old and have kids even grandkids but there you are standing on the sideline, watching as they slowly fades one by one. He lost a lot of precious persons in his life just so he could wait on something he wasn't even certain. Anyone could be driven crazy just like that"

"So…do you believe in this?" Hinata just smiled.

"Perhaps I do"

S.A.S.U.H.I.N.A

Sasuke stared into the painting he end up purchasing from the auction that was placed on the wall of his office. Apparently the painting was quite valuable because Sasuke had to bid about 50,000 ryo to get it.

" _Perhaps I do…"_

Slender hand came to brush the already long bang as Sasuke gave out a long sigh. He can't seem to stop thinking about the lavender eyed girl from the auction. Right after she finished her story about the painting, she was suddenly swept away by a man with brown hair and weird tattoo on his face.

"He's probably her boyfriend…or maybe her soulmate" a frustrated groan escaped the ebony haired man.

"Worrying about something little brother?" the deep voice startled Sasuke.

"I-it's nothing"

"Really…perhaps you were thinking about the lovely woman from last week at a certain party?" the slight color appeared on Sasuke's face made Itachi chuckled.

"How did you know? I mean, how did you know I met someone that night?"

Itachi walked from the door and seated himself on one of the chair in front of Sasuke's desk.

"I happen to walk by when you were conversing with her. I didn't have a good look at her but I can feel that she's a lovely person. Also for a fact that you didn't walk away from her saying something" the younger Uchiha glared at the chuckling long haired man in front of him.

"I don't know, we just met for a while but somehow…maybe it's because of her eyes"

"Her eyes…?" Itachi perked.

"Yeah, they were this soft purplish color…I never seen anything like it, it's…captivating. It feels like I've seen those eyes before. Her smile was nice too…" Itachi continued to observe his little brother, a smile break through his lips.

"So? She sounds like a very wonderful girl then what's stopping you?"

Sasuke got up from his chair while brushing his hair in frustration. He gave out a heavy sigh.

"I just- what if she's not the one? What if when I go there and ask her now she suddenly found herself her real soulmate? What it we were together for 50 years when she suddenly realized that she doesn't age?! I don't want to repeat whatever happened between me and Sakura. It's tiring"

"But if you stay here without doing anything you would never know"

Sasuke gazed outside the window of his office, silent. His brother was right, of course _he_ would know about this kind of thing. His black eyes with red-ish tint in them glanced back to his brother, noticing a small wrinkle next to his smile.

"Yea…you're right"

S.A.S.U.H.I.N.A

"Hinata-sama, there's a flower delivery for you" said a girl with twin bun hairdo.

"For me?" an elegantly shaped eyebrow shot up at hearing this, Hinata never received any flowers before unless perhaps from Kiba or Shino and occasionally from her beloved family members but she only received those during special days like birthday or holiday season.

"yea! They even come with a card, I bet it's from a secret admirer" said Tenten while nudging the indigo haired beauty, making her blush prettily.

When Hinata finally took a glance on the said flowers delivered to her, she almost gasps at the sight. Cradled neatly like a baby inside Tenten's arms, a bouquet of multi-colours roses. Whoever arranged the flowers must be talented, because this bouquet deserves to be put on display. Carefully, Hinata took the bouquet from Tenten and started to admire it more closely with a smile never leaving her face. A pink card was tucked between the flowers and while trying to cradle the flowers in one hand, Hinata took the card.

 _ **They says different colour of roses have different meaning,**_

 _ **I'm not exactly sure what my feelings are yet but I thought it still worth all the roses**_

 _ **Shame that I can't find a flower as pretty as your eyes**_

 _ **-S.U**_

A surge of warmth spread through Hinata's being right after she read the card. She knew exactly who sent the flowers and it made her stomach tingled.

 _It's been so long since the last time I felt this kind of tingling inside of me. I thought I would never going to experience it again._

Inhaling the sweet scent of the roses, Hinata's memories suddenly were brought back to the night when she met him.

 _He stood so tall in a crisp black suit with a blood red dress shirt underneath, eyes never leaving the painting in front him. A painting that she knew deep down will affect him with hidden meaning he might not be able to uncover now. She stood in the distance for a while, just appreciating his peaceful appearance that was so different from those pictures in the magazine which only managed to capture him in a scowl or his infamous death glares._

 _She walked over to stand next to him, watched over as not to make too much sound with her heals and startle him. Lavender eyes glanced over the dark haired man next to her who still in trace with the enchanting painting. She fought down a blush that's coming up her face from looking too long at the man's handsome face. After several deep breathe to compose herself, she spoke…_

" _Such a beautiful painting isn't it" she glanced over and could see the man's startled face and how dazed he was. She almost chuckled at the sight. Then finally, those breathtaking red eyes of his looked at her. Those eyes she was waiting for so long to glanced in her way._

"Hey…looks like someone's happy she got presents from an admirer" the strong voice from her brown haired assistant woke her up from her revenue. A blush crept onto her face.

"I-it's not like that!"

Heyy it's Yukkikai here~ hope you guys enjoy it. It was supposed to be a simple one-shot but I decided this one can actually grow into something more so I'm giving it a chance!


End file.
